Lonely
by Hunter
Summary: (Song fic) James tells the incident that took his life.


Lonely

  
Ever felt like you were the luckiest person alive? Like there was no end to it and things just got better and better? I still remember when my life was like that. When my life was so young and filled with surprise. But I never expected it to end so soon. I guess it was an omen. It was all to good to be true.  
  
"Hey! Good to see you guys again! Please come in." As weird as it may sound, that was Cassidy. Of course, as you can see, I didn't go there alone. Meowth and Jessie had come too. We had been invited to this party that Cassidy has thrown. Butch and her had been promoted and were now on the same rank as me and Jessie. I guess that's why she was in such a good mood.  
I link arms with Jessie and smile at her. We've been dating for quite a while now. I'll never forget how it started but that's a different story. She smiles back at me and rests her head on my shoulder. We walk in and our mouths dropped open at the sight. The place was huge! It was almost as big as my house.  
Jessie went off to talk to Cassidy and Meowth left to talk to other Pokémon. I, on the other hand, was exploring the different types of foods. Mainly the desert section. And that's when I saw it. Jessie was not talking with Cassidy but someone else, a guy. I put down the half-eaten eclair, this was a whole lot more important than a donut. "Hey Jessie-" I was cut off by Jessie covering my mouth with her hand. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," she said to the guy before pulling me aside. "Jessie, what's going on?"  
"Look James, I'm sorry but it's got to end."  
"What are you talking about Jessie?"  
"Us," she shock her head slowly, "I don't think we shouldn't be together." My breath became caught in my throat. "This is all a dream. All a nightmare." I assure myself. I could feel the tears sting my eyes. Jessie puts her hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "No..." I could feel a tear escape my eye and slide down my face. "No, this can't be...." I step back away from her. I look at her in the eye for the last time and turn around. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I violently threw the doors open and continued running. Running from her. From pain. From it all. I didn't really know where to go, but I didn't care. Then is when I realize that she never did love me in the first place. She only felt sorry for me. Such a fool I was...  
  
_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love, so hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me...  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there were you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
Guilty roads to an endless love  
There's no control  
Are you with me now  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me...  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there were you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
There's no were to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel  
The things you never show   
You are missing from my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there were you are  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there were you are  
There's something missing in my heart_  
  
I continued walking with my head down. Question flooding my mind. What should I do? Where should I go? Why am I here? It's all to confusing, it's all to much.  
I look up ahead and see I've reached a bridge. The bridge were it all started. I met Jessie on this bridge. How I used to love it, now I hate it.  
I lean against the rail of the bridge. The water was calm and the sunset's colors were dimly lighting it. It was a nice scene yet I didn't want to look at it.  
I heard a loud screeching noise behind me, like of tires in an abrupt stop. I turn around only to see the front hood of a truck. My body was over-swept with fear while my mind when blank.  
  
That's was the last thing I remember of my life. I don't think anyone will remember me in a good way. No one cares about me. My parents will think I let the family tradition down. Jessie doesn't give a d*mn about me. Ash and his gang will be glad I'm gone for now they have one less rocket to fight. And, for being in Team Rocket, cops would be glad they have one less rocket to chase after. But you know what? I don't care about anything any more. I've learned my lesson and I've learned it well.  



End file.
